Space Patrol Delta: Special Rangers Division
by Gyotso
Summary: When a chance meeting leads to an attack Jack Landers must make a choice. To give up the life he has now... the one he always wanted. Or to take up the helmet once again and become an SPD Ranger once again. The choice is easy... but the battle isn't. A new team... a new suit... and a new villain far more powerful than the last... Can Jack win, or has he finally run out of power?
1. Special Ranger Division

**Set in the year 2028**

Josh was running.

He didn't know who was chasing him but they were close. He leaped over a box of clothes sitting next to a truck and nearly ran into a blonde girl.

"SPD." He said immediately, trying to make sure she knew he wasn't a threat.

"What's the rush, officer?" She asked.

He sensed the attack and tackled her out of the way.

"Stay down." He ordered, drawing his blaster.

The warriors attacked directly, Josh blasted one...two...three... Duck.

His instincts took over as he threw the girl back to the ground.

He blasted the rest of the warriors away and sighed.

"They don't stay away for long. They're targeting my kind." He explained quickly.

"You're kind?" She asked.

"Anyone affiliated with Space Patrol Delta Special Rangers Division."

"Alli!" A brown man came running to the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Jack, he said he's with SPD."

The man, Jack gave him a quick once-over.

"I don't think I know you." Jack admitted.

"My designation is SPD-SRD Alpha Ranger." Josh answered.

"I'm Jack Landers, former Red ranger." Jack said, extending his hand.

"Its an honor." Josh assured the ranger veteran.

"You said you were with SPD-SRD, I thought they went out back in the old days of SPD?" Jack asked.

Josh smiled, "Where do you think Omega ranger came... I mean, will come from?"

Jack didn't have an answer.

Josh sensed it too late.

"Get down!" Jack yelled, tackling the other 2. Over them came an explosion.

Josh flipped his morpher open: "This is SPD Alpha Ranger, I'm in need of immediate assistance. Send help!"

Josh ran without listening to Jack's order to stay put. "SPD EMERGENCY!" He yelled, kicking into the air.

Jack attempted to run after him but was stopped by Alli. "You don't have your morpher."

On the word morpher more of the warriors emerged from nowhere and looked ready for combat.

"Don't think it matters anymore." Jack said, getting up.

Jack let his combat training kick-in. Maybe he wasn't the red ranger anymore... but that old training never goes away. Once a ranger, always a ranger.

One of the warriors grabbed a hold of Alli, Jack leaped forward and double kicked the warrior.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, grabbing her arm.

"Fine. But he isn't" She answered, pointing to Josh who was being blasted from one side of the street to the other.

"What's wrong, Alpha? Run out of power?" The villain demanded.

Another blast threw the Alpha ranger back and into the truck Alli had been unloading boxes from.

"And now you fall. Like your predecessors you lack the courage to do all that is necessary to defeat me." The villain was human, dressed in a basic black combat suit. "A pity. You were more powerful than any of the others. And yet... You fall, as they have."

Josh's fist clenched.

"I will not fall!" He yelled getting out of the shrapnel he was surrounded by.

A large energy blast was channeled towards the Special Ranger. Jack knew he had to do something quickly, but what?

Almost as if in fast forward Jack moved. He kicked a can into the air and got another hit on it. The can was directly placed in front of the hand of the man making the laser ricochet for just long enough that Josh could dodge.

Josh drew his Delta Blaster once again and fired a concentrated shot into his enemy's chest.

The force of the blast knocked the villain backwards.

"Maybe you are unique Alpha." The villain conceded. "The ability to extend your powers to other people is unheard of, but mark my words ranger. You will meet the same end that those before you did."

The villain teleported away as Josh's ranger form broke.

He fell to his knee, clutching his chest.

"Who was that?" Jack demanded, helping the ranger to his feet.

Josh was breathing heavy... trying to speak.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Alli told him.

"We should take him to SPD. He'll be safer there and its a lot closer." Jack reminded her.

She nodded.

Together they carried the injured ranger to Space Patrol Delta Command Base.

...

"Well?" Alli demanded, once the doctor came out.

"Miss, you don't have the clearance for any information regarding a Special Ranger. I'm sorry..."

"My name is Jack Landers." Jack said, cutting him off. "Former red ranger of the B-Squad, handpicked by Anubis Doggie Kruger to lead the B-Squad into battle against Emperor Grumm. Who we beat." He added.

Normally he didn't show of his past life in front of Alli. She was always awkward whenever SPD was mentioned... probably because of his old romance with Syd... but still. He wanted to know if Josh would be okay.

The doctor sighed. "He should be fine. He pushed himself to a serious extreme by giving you access to his ability which is what allowed you to thwart Jinjrax. He's recovering and is awake. Normally they don't allow any civilian into the hospital... But I think we all owe you a few." The doctor opened the door and let them in to the room.

Josh was laying in bed, clearly exhausted but trying to hide it. He was hooked up to a re-breather and a bunch of other machines Jack didn't know the names of.

"How you doing?" Jack asked.

Josh shrugged. "Better than the others." He had to practically spit the words out of his mouth.

"The others in SRD?" Jack asked, worried that he was referring to the B-Squad.

"Both." He admitted, shamefully. "Kruger had me on leave for a secret mission. When I was gone Jinjrax attacked the B-Squad and my team rushed to help them..." Tears were starting to form but Josh shut his eyes and looked away.

"Are they...?" Alli asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"B-Squad is alive." Josh said finally. "My team is practically gone... lost 3 rangers. Good people..."

"You 2 aren't permitted in here." A voice behind them said.

When they turned they saw Sky standing behind them, looking at a clipboard... his right arm was in a cast and his back was being held up by a plastic support. Then Sky saw who these 2 were.

"Jack."

"Hey Sky. Been a while." Jack admitted.

"Not how I envisioned our next meeting." Sky admitted.

"Maybe if you bothered to call or write." Jack retorted..

The 2 laughed.

"I see you met Josh." Sky said, walking past them. "How you doing bud?"

"I'll be fine."

"Josh is more stubborn than you, me, and Kruger combined." Sky assured Jack. "Josh leads the Special Ranger Division. We started it back up for people like us... people with powers."

"But we got our powers through that accident in the lab. Kruger said our's and Sam's parents were the only ones in the lab."

"You know there are Power Rangers who have kids, besides my dad I mean?" Sky told him.

Jack had never thought about it.

"So they get powers?"

"Some." Sky explained. "Others just become really agile, protective, or good instincts. The basic ranger qualities."

"Where'd you get yours?" Jack asked Josh.

Josh didn't answer.

"No one knows. His parents weren't rangers, they were normal citizens." Sky explained.

But Josh had a secret...

* * *

**so what do you think? I've been absent from fanfiction for a while and I was watching SPD earlier so I got inspired. Let me know how you feel.**


	2. The Hidden Enemies

Sky walked up the command center, leaving Josh with Jack and Alli. As much as he and Jack had argued... he did miss having him on the team.

For as long as he could remember he dreamed of being the red ranger. The best of the best. The strongest and smartest. It took until Jack took command for him realize that just because you wear red that doesn't make you a hero. It makes you red. A real hero is the one that does what needs to be done... and sacrifices whatever they must to protect the world. He didn't like Jack at all at first... he was a bad leader. But as he watched Jack truly grow into the role he was able to grow himself. He realized that he didn't need to be the red ranger to be the best... he just had to be Sky Tate. Jack taught him that too... that day Jack gave him his morpher.

He walked into the Command Center and saw Bridge standing with Boom trying to repair RIC, who was damaged in the previous battle. Syd and Z were by Kat trying to help find the new enemy.

"Sky Tate, was Cadet Hart able to tell you anything about your attackers?" Commander Kruger requested, not moving from his command chair.

"No sir." Sky answered, having not even asked Josh about his attacker since he had seen the whole thing on hologram.

"Well that doesn't mean there isn't anything for him to tell us..." Bridge offered. "You know Josh as well as the rest of us do, he's probably withholding some kind of information."

"Bridge's right." Z agreed.

"I am?" Bridge asked.

They all mentally smacked themselves.

"The one thing that we do know is that this attacker is vulnerable. Josh made it out relatively unharmed compared to your injuries."

Sky was the most recent attack. Jinjrax took them all on one-by-one. No one really noticed that it was the same guy until Syd was found mumbling about a black combat suit... something none of them had realized were the same as Z's and Bridge's attacker. By then it was too much of a coincidence. Sky was attacked while the other 3 were recuperating... Sky had to go to check a strange energy reading in an older neighborhood and on his way back he was ambushed by Jinjrax.

Z and Syd were drained completely... they hadn't been able to get their powers to work right since the attack. Sky hadn't tried. Bridge's worked fine, but his knee was in a huge brace.

"Guys, I think I should tell you that Jack's downstairs." Sky told them all.

Syd perked up immediately, even faster than Z did. "Really, what's he doing here?"

"Hold the phone Syd." Z told her partner.

"Josh ran into them. Then they got thrown into the middle of the fight."

"Who's they?" Kruger demanded.

"Jack and his friend Alli, sir."

"It can not be a coincidence that our retired-ranger happened to meet our enemy and one of our new rangers." Kruger decided. "Kat, do you have any additional information?"

"According to Josh's morpher Josh was running from Jinjrax. But most of his routes were poorly chosen... like he kept taking the long way to get to where he was heading." Kat explained.

"And where was he headed?" Syd asked.

"I would have to guess here. I don't think Josh knows Jack but it still doesn't explain why Josh chose such roundabout ways to get here..."

"But you said it yourself, Kat." Bridge intervened. "Josh was running from Jinjrax. Obviously' Jinjrax was cutting him off at every shortcut so Josh had to move a little less directly." Bridge explained.

"But how could Jinjrax move so fast?" Kruger wondered aloud. "How could he anticipate Josh's every move?"

"Mind reader?" Z suggested.

"Or maybe there was more than one enemy." Sky suggested.

"The recording didn't reveal any other combatants.. just Jinjrax."

"With all respect Kat, do you really think Jack Landers would have waited until the last possible second to help an SPD Power Ranger?" Sky asked.

"You have a point." Kruger agreed.

"So they must have been cloaked specifically to hide from you Kat." Syd offered.

"Rangers we're going to need more information. Go downstairs and see if Josh is willing to share... if not ask Landers." Kruger ordered.

They saluted, Sky stood at attention since his arm was in a sling and the group went downstairs to see Jack Landers.


End file.
